A centrifugal separator, which is provided with such an inlet device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,482,771.
Centrifugal separators of this kind are used for centrifugal treating of liquid mixtures of components, the difference in densities and concentrations of which in the supplied mixture vary case by case. Many details in such a centrifugal separator have to be specially designed for a relatively limited number of applications, to be able to achieve a satisfactory separation result. This means that an often very expensive part has to exist in a great number of variants. One such detail is constituted by the inlet device described above, which for the application at hand shall be so designed that the supplied liquid mixture during operation is brought to flow in a wanted manner to the opening of the inlet channel, which is located at a radial level in the separation chamber suitable for the application at hand, whereas the inlet chamber is kept filled up radially inwardly to such a level that the supplied liquid mixture can be received gently in the inlet chamber and gently be entrained in the rotation of the rotor.